Akatsuki jadi Orangtua?
by Haru no Yuuchan999
Summary: Wuih! Apa jadinya kalau seluruh anggota Akatsuki mendadak jadi Ayah dan Ibu? Bagaimana nasib anak mereka? Bisakah anak itu bertahan hidup? Entahlah… baca aja sendiri! Warning: OOC, Gaje dan blablabla  Chapter: 2 UPDATE! RnR yach!
1. Chapter 1

**Hai minna-san! *treak pake toa!* Yuu datang lagi nih… oche, Yuu harap minna-san nggak pada tepar waktu abis baca ni fict gaje dan OOC tingkat tinggi. Maklum Yuu masih newbie nich! Jadi Yuu sangat membutuhkan bimbingan dari para senpai dan readers! Yuuuppp! Langsung aja yach! Happy Reading Minna-san!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title:**

**Akatsuki Jadi Orangtua?**

**Ganere:**

**Family and Friendship**

**Rate:**

**T**

**Pairing:**

**Naruto dan Akatsuki**

**Summary:**

**Wuih! Apa jadinya kalau seluruh anggota Akatsuki mendadak jadi Ayah dan Ibu? Bagaimana nasib anak mereka? Bisakah anak itu bertahan hidup? Entahlah… baca aja sendiri!**

**Warning:**

**OOC, Gaje, Ngebosenin, EYD ancur, Tyipo (s), nggak menarik, minim deskripsi dan masih banyak kekurangan disana-sini.**

"**Don't Like Don't Read!"**

Pagi yang cerah, secerah wajah para anggota akatsuki yang sedang menikmati semilir angin di teras rumah mereka, mereka duduk dengan posisi membentuk sebuah lingkaran sempurna. Banyak yang mereka bicarakan pagi ini, mulai dari tugas piket sampai dengan masalah keuangan yang memudarkan wajah cerah mereka.

"Bagaimana ini? Bahan makan dan keuangan kita mulai menipis! bentar lagi krisis moneter!" celoteh Kakuzu heboh.

"Hah…" Pein menghela nafas "Jadi, ada yang punya saran?" tanya Pein sambil menatap anggota Akatsuki lainnya.

"Kita harus kerja. Itu jalan satu-satunya, kalau kita mau bertahan hidup" ujar Konan sambil bercermin melalui kaca jendela.

"Belakangan ini, sangat susah nyari kerja. Mana… kita mulai jarang dapet orderan buat ngebunuh orang." keluh Zetsu sambil bertopang dagu.

"Betul! Gue setuju ama lo! Jaman sekarang itu yang kaya makin kaya yang miskin tambah miskin! Gue heran, uang negara itu dikemanain ya?" Hidan memasang pose berpikir ala Albert Einstein

"Ya jelas masuk ke kantong pejabat (un)! Siapa lagi kalau bukan mereka (un)?"

"Ck! Gue setuju sama Konan! Bagaimanapun kita harus kerja, mulai sekarang kita kumpulin tuh semua ijazah, mulai dari TK sampe kuliah. Bahkan bila perlu piagam penghargaan kita sebagai pembunuh berantai paling top sedunia kita cantumin dalam surat lamaran kerja kita" oceh Sasori semangat 45.

" Ck! Mendokusei" gumam Itachi

"Mendokusei, mendokusei! Lama-lama lo kayak si Shikamaru tau!" Kisame menggerutu.

"Hn"

"Ck! Emang sulit ngomong sama orang yang nggak pernah lulus pelajaran bahasa! Miskin kata-kata euy!" ejek Kisame sambil menyungginggkan seringai meremehkan.

"Kayak lo pernah tuntas aja! Nilai lo itu masih kalah jauh dari nilai gue tau!" Itachi yang menjaga harkat dan martabat kaum Uchiha pun tak sudi diremehkan oleh Kisame.

"Oh ya? Gue baru tau?" tanya Kisame polos.

"Pantes! IQ lo kan di bawah rata-rata!" giliran Itachi yang meremehkan Kisame.

"Heh! Lo mau nyari ribut, ha?"

"Lo yang nyari ribut! Bukan gue!"

Sampai setengah hari Kisame dan Itachi mendebatkan hal yang tak penting. Anggota akatsuki yang lainya sampai sweatdrop mendengar mereka berdua saling membuka aib yang telah mereka jaga selama bertahun-tahun.

"Stop! Kalian berisik tau!" bentak Konan yang mulai habis kesabaran.

"Yang berisik itu dia! Bukan gue!" bantah Kisame kesal.

"Yang mulai duluan kan elo! Manusia ikan!" Itachi bangkit sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kisame. Ck! Sepertinya Uchiha sulung ini mulai emosi.

"LO BENER-BENER BOSAN HIDUP, HA?" Kisame bangkit dari tempat duduknya kemudian mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menonjok wajah Itachi.

"Kalian mau berkelahi, ya?" tanya Konan dengan senyum menakutkan bercampur aura hitam yang menyelubungi tubuhnya.

"Arg! Nggak kok, kita cuma mau… err- berpelukan. Iya kan, Itachi?" Kisame yang menyadari aura hitam milik Konan mulai merinding ketakutan. Tak hanya ketakutan, tapi juga pori-porinya mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Hn, terserahlah" jawab Itachi datar. Namun, Itachi tetap merasakan aura menakutkan dari tubuh Konan.

"Oh!" Konan ber- Oh ria.

"Nah! Sekarang kembali ke topik awal, jadi mulai besok kita harus nyari kerja. Ok?" tanya Pein bersemangat ala Guy.

"Ok!" seluruh akatsuki menjawb *-Pein*

***Yuu-chan no Haru999***

Hari ini, seluruh anggota akatsuki berkumpul di ruang tengah rumah mereka yang hanya dinominasi warna putih yang melambangkan kesucian. semua anggota akatsuki sibuk mempersiapkan dokumen-dokumen untuk persentase nanti. Yuup! Kita doakan saja supaya mereka berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan yang halal dan berpenghasilan tinggi. Dan semoga mereka terhindar dari jerat dosa dunia fana ini.

"Gimana penampilan gue (un)?" tanya Deidara sambil bercermin membenahi dasinya yang agak miring ke samping.

"Cukup rapi" komentar Itachi datar.

"Kok hanya 'cukup' (un)?" tanya Deidara lagi sambil menatap Itachi.

"Jadi, lo maunya apa?" Itachi bertanya balik sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Ya, lo bilang ganteng, keren, kece, atau apalah (un)! Jangan hanya sekedar bilang cukup!" Deidara menggembunggkan pipinya.

"Yaudah. lo udah 'ganteng', 'keren' dan 'rapi'. Puas?" tanya Itachi jengkel.

"Puas banget (un)!" Deidara tersenyum manis.

"Itachi-nii! Majalah bokep Pein-nii yang edisi sepuluh Tobi pinjem ya?" teriak Tobi dari lantai dua. Pein yang mendengar teriakan Tobi langsung mendeathglare Itachi.

"Oh! Jadi selama ini tu majalah nangkring di kamar lo ya, Itachi?" tanya Pein sambil mendekati Itachi.

"Eh, hmm, heheheh…begitulah! _Everybody_! Gue berangkat duluan ya! Bye Pein!" pamit Itachi sambil melambai-lambai kesemua anggota akatsuki.

"Woi! Itachi! Gue belum selesai ngomong! Jangan kabur lo!" teriak Pein sambil ngejar-ngejar Itachi.

Okeh! Sekarang aksi kejar-kejaran pun dimulai. Itachi terus saja berlari tanpa arah untuk menghindari amukan Pein yang sekarang sepertinya mulai membabibuta. Lihat saja, sekarang Pein berlari sambil membawa basoka yang dia pinjam dari Youchi Hiruma. Itu lho! Basoka yang sering di pakai Hiruma buat nyiksa tim Deimon. Kembali ke Itachi dan Pein.

Itachi berlari memasuki hutan yang lumayan lebat. Dia terus saja berlari dan berlari tanpa tujuan. Pein di belakang masih terus mengejar sambil sesekali menembakkan basoka ke arah Itachi namun tak pernah mengenai target.

Kita lihat suasana hutan saat ini. Hutan yang didominasi dengan pohon yang menjulang tinggi, suara-suara binatang liar mulai terdengar menari-nari di gendang telinga Itachi dan Pein. Akar-akar pohon yang muncul kepermukaan tanah, menunjukkan betapa tuanya umur pohon itu. Dan seperti yang sering author dengar, biasanya disetiap pohon-pohon tua selalu ada penghuninya. Yah, mahluk hidup yang err- sedikit berbeda.

"Aduhh…" rintih Itachi kesakitan.

Wow! Ada apa ini? Argk! Ternyata Uchiha sulung ini tersandung akar pohon dan sukses membuatnya jatuh tersungkur menghantam empuknya tanah.

"Mau lari kemana lagi lo?" seringai iblis terlukis di wajah Pein.

"Heh, Pein… gue minta maaf. Gue khilaf!" Itachi memasang wajah memelas. Cih! bener-bener bukan seorang Uchiha. *author di amaterasu!"

"Maaf lo bilang, ha? Asal lo tau! Itu majalah! Majalah kesayangan gue! Lo seenaknya aja ngambil tu majalah tanpa izin dari gue! Gue kira tu majalah hilang tau! Waktu itu gue pernah nanya ke lo, lo malah bilang nggak tau! Nyatanya tu majalah ada di kamar lo! Lo itu ket-"

Jegeeerrr! Tiba-tiba langit mengeluarkan suara halilintar dan suara itu sukses membungkam mulut Pein. Sunyi, tak ada yang berani berbicara pasca suara halilintar tadi. Baik Pein maupun Itachi sama-sama menatap langit yang kelihatanya masih setia menyandang predikat cerah. Kemudian Pein dan Itachi saling menatap horor satu sama lain. Lama-kelamaan tengkuk mereka merasakan angin yang sangat aneh seperti ada yang meniup dari belakang. Tapi jelas-jelas tak ada siapapun yang berada di belakang mereka.

Lama Pein dan Itachi berdiri membatu. Ada apakah gerangan? Oww! Ternyata tubuh mereka terasa kaku! Tak bisa digerakkan sama sekali! Mulut mereka terkunci rapat.

_'Oh! Kami-sama! Tolonglah hambamu ini! hamba belum siap menjalani sakaratul maut! Kami-sama, jika engkau menginginkan nyawa, ambilah nyawa mahluk laknat di sampingku ini' _Pein khusuk berdoa dalam hati

_'Oh! Kami-sama! Tolong! Apapun yang di pikirkan Pein, jangan pernah engkau kabulkan! Karena sungguhnya! Permintaannya itu menjerumus kedalam lubang kemaksiatan (?)' _doa Itachi dalam hati.

Tak berapa lama kemudian tubuh mereka bisa digerakkan. Namun tiba-tiba saja di depan mereka muncul lubang hitam yang menghembuskan angin yang sangat kencang. Pein dan Itachi berpelukan pada pohon yang berada di sekitar mereka. Kemudian, samar-samar muncullah beberapa orang dalam lubang hitam yang sepertinya berupa fortal waktu, entahlah apa namanya author juga nggak tahu…. *dibantai masa*

"Si-ssiaapa ka-kalian?" tanya Pein tergagap.

"Maaf mengagetkan, saya Namikaze Minato raja dari negeri Matahari" ujar laki-laki yang memiliki warna rambut kuning dengan mata berwarna biru langit.

"Dan saya, Namikaze Kushina ratu dari negeri Matahari, dan ini putra kami Namikaze Naruto" kata wanita berambut merah dengan bayi yang berada dalam gendongannya.

"Jadi, apa mau kalian?" tanya Itachi dengan memasang wajah setoicnya.

"Langsung saja, kami hanya ingin menitipkan putra tunggal kami pada kalian, karena di negeri kami sedang terancam kehancuran sebab perang yang berkepanjangan. Kami hanya ingin pewaris tahta negeri Matahari selamat dan membangun kerajan kami kembali. Jadi, tolong kalian bersedia untuk menjaga putra kami sampai kami menjemputnya kembali" Minato menjelaskan panjang lebar sedangkan Kushina mulai menangis terisak.

"…" tak ada respon dari Itachi dan Pein

"Kami mohon, ini hanya untuk sementara waktu. Sampai keadaan negeri Matahari kembali aman" lanjut Kushina dengar air mata yang terus mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Itachi dan Pein saling memandang. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Baiklah!" Pein mengabulkan permintaan Minato dan Kushina.

"Tapi, kalian harus segera mengambilnya kalau masalah kalian sudah selesai" Itachi menimpali.

"Pasti! Kami pasti kembali untuk menjemput Naruto. Terima kasih karena kalian sudah mau mengerti" Minato sedikit membungkuk.

Kushina berjalan mendekati Itachi, lalu memberikan Naruto padanya. Dan sekarang, Naruto sudah berada dalam gendongan Itachi.

"Naru-chan, kaasan pergi dulu ya… jangan nakal dan rewel" Kushina berbisik di telinga Naruto yang sedang tertidur pulas "Tolong jaga Naruto," lanjut Kushina sambil menatap Itachi dan Pein bergantian.

"Hn" jawab Itachi datar.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa kalian?" tanya Minato.

"Saya Uchiha Itachi dan dia Pein" jawab Itachi.

"Sepertinya kami harus segera kembali" Kushina berkata dengan menahan air matanya.

"Terimakasih, kerena kalian telah mau menjaga Naruto. Kami mohon pamit" Minato dan Kushina pun menghilang tanpa jejak bersama lubang hitam tadi.

"Jadi?" tanya Pein sedikit panik.

"Kita bawa dia pulang" kata Itachi sambil menatap wajah tidur Naruto _'Manis' _gumam Itachi dalam hati.

TBC

Gyaa! Maaf minna-san! Fict yang Yuu buat rada-rada ancur 'lagi'. Yah, inilah derita nggak punnya bakat nulis. *pundung*. Yuu masih dalam tahap pembelajaran, jadi harap dimaklumi ya?

Yuu masih newbie dan sangat membutuhkan bimbingan dari senpai, readers dan flamers. Maka dari itu Yuu sangat membutuhkan kritik dan saran. Bagi yang sudah baca nie fict ancur harus dan wajib review ya….

Makasih sesudah dan sebelumnya… REVIEW YACH!

Yuuchan no Haru999


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai minna-san! *treak pake toa!* Yuu datang lagi nih…! Oche, Sebelumnya Yuu mau ngucapin banyak terima kasih buat senpai dan readers yang udah mau baca fict gaje punya Yuu. Dan terima kasih udah mau repot-repot ngasih review plus saran buat Yuu ^_^ **

**Setelah bertapa sembilan hari sembilan malam sembilan jam sembilan menit sembilan detik (?) akhirnya fict ancur ini update juga ^_^ Yuu minta maaf sebesar-besarnya kepada para senpai dan readers, sebab fict ini sangat mengecewakan. Tapi… RnR yach! ^.^ #dihajar!**

**Yuuuppp! Langsung aja yach! Happy Reading Minna-san!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title:**

**Akatsuki Jadi Orangtua?**

**Genre:**

**Atas saran dan pertimbangan dari para senpai, Yuu memutuskan bahwa genre kali ini adalah….**

**Humor and family**

**Rate:**

**T**

**Pairing:**

**Naruto dan Akatsuki**

**Ada sedikit adegan MinaKushi**

**Warning:**

**OOC, Gaje, Ngebosenin, EYD ancur, Typo (s), nggak menarik, minim deskripsi dan masih banyak kekurangan di sana-sini.**

"**Don't Like Don't Read!"**

**Chap 2 : Permulaan…**

**Author POV **

Di negeri Matahari…

"Minato, kau yakin Naruto akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Kushina sambil memegang erat lengan Minato.

"Tenanglah, aku percaya pada mereka." jawab Minato sambil mengusap pelan rambut Kushina.

"Kurasa, sekarang saatnya." Kushina menatap Minato.

"Kau sudah siap?" Minato tampak kuatir.

"Ya, aku siap." Kushina berkata dengan tegas.

"Baiklah" Minanto kemudian menggambar sebuah bintang segi enam dengan tehnik khusus pada lantai yang berbahan batu kristal.

Gambar bintang segi enam itu mengeluarkan cahaya kuning yang menyilaukan mata. Oh! Apa aku sudah menjelaskan di mana posisi mereka saat ini? Belum ya? Baiklah akan ku jelaskan.

Minato dan Kushina sekarang berada di sebuah ruangan yang terdiri dari susunan batu-batu tua. Ya, bisa disebut sebagai ruang sihir. Setelah menitipkan Naruto, mereka segera menuju ruang sihir untuk membuat sebuah dinding penghalang. Negeri Matahari sekarang dilanda kekacauan karena terjadi kesalah pahaman dengan negeri Bulan. Perang terus saja terjadi dan banyak menelan korban jiwa. Dinding penghalang itu dibuat agar pasukan negeri Bulan tak bisa menjamah wilayah Matahari.

Perselisihan antara Matahari dan Bulan dipicu karena raja negeri Bulan merasa dihianati oleh raja Matahari. Raja Bulan yang kesal, tiba-tiba saja menyatakan perang terhadap negeri Matahari. Hal ini tentu saja merugikan Matahari. Negeri Bulan yang diperintah oleh Hyuuga Hiashi menyerang negeri Matahari secara mendadak sehingga banyak korban berjatuhan dari pihak Matahari.

Mungkin diantara kalian ada yang bingung, mengapa Minato mengikut sertakan Kushina berperang. Itu karena Kushina juga memiliki peran penting dalam kasus ini. Kushina dikenal sebagai ratu yang memiliki ilmu sihir. Namun, kekuatan sihir Kushina hanya bisa digunakan jika dia berada di samping Minato. Kenapa? Itu karena Minato merupakan syarat khusus dari penggunaan semua tehnik sihir Kushina. Jadi singkatnya, Kushina tak akan bisa menggunakan sihir kalau Minato tidak berada di dekatnya. Dan hanya sekedar informasi, kalau kekuatan Bulan sama kuatnya dengan Matahari. Jadi terlampau sulit untuk menebak siapa yang akan memenangkan peperangan ini.

Sekarang Kushina berdiri di tengah-tengah gambar bintang kemudian mengucapkan sebuah mantra dengan suara lantang.

_"Ediptra Protrastral!"_ teriak Kushina sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menatap ke langit-langit ruangan itu.

Gemuruh langit terdengar jelas dari dalam ruangan itu. Tiba-tiba langit menjadi gelap gulita dan kemudian terlihat jelas pantulan cahaya dari langit itu. Pantulan cahaya tadi mengurung negeri Matahari sehingga tak sembarang orang bisa masuk ke dalamnya. Dan mungkin, untuk sementara waktu Matahari akan terhindar dari serangan Bulan.

"Uhk…" Kushina terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Kushina! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Minato cemas.

"A-aku ba-baik baik sa-ja" ucap Kushina terbata-bata "Ini hannya e-efek sam-ping dari ma-mantra itu" sambung Kushina.

"Kau harus dirawat, akan ku bawa kau ke tempat _kaasan_" Minato menggendong tubuh lemah Kushina.

^_^ Yuuchan no Haru999 ^_^

Sementara itu di Konoha…

"Hei! Itachi! Lo itu terlalu bersemangat!" teriak Pein sambil berlai-lari heboh mengejar langkah kaki Itachi yang setiap detik bertambah cepat.

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya kemudian melihat ke arah Pein "Jangan berisik Pein! Entar Naruto bangun!" bentaknya.

"Hah… hah… hah…" Pein terengah-engah kemudian mengatur nafasnya "Lo kebangetan ya! Kalau seneng ya kira-kira dong! Lo jalan apa lari sih? Sampe secepat itu!" celoteh Pein gemes sambil duduk jongkok.

"Ck! Gue udah bilang, lo jangan berisik! Kalo ngomong ya, pelan-pelan aja! Nggak usah pakek teriak-teriak gitu! Entar yang ada suara berisik lo itu ngeganggu tidurnya Naru-chan tau!" Itachi membentak Pein habis-habisan sedangkan Pein memayungi tubuhnya dengan payung bermotif love. Hujan local euy!

Hiks… hiks… Oweeekkk! Oweeekkkk! Hiks… hiks… sekarang Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dan mengeluarkan suara tangis yang begitu er- berisik.

"Heh! Lo ngelarang gue ngomong biar Naru-chan nggak bangun. Eh, taunya lo sendiri yang bikin dia bangun bahkan sampe nangis kayak gitu!" seru Pein kesal kemudian bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya.

"Ya itukan karena lo juga pakek acara teriak-teriak!" bentak Itachi nggak mau kalah.

Hiks… hiks… Owweeekk! Oweeekkk! Tangis Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi. Sehingga membuat Pein dan Itachi kalang kabut.

"Cup… cup… cup… diem ya sayang, jangan nangis, entar mukanya jelek kayak Kisame lho…" Itachi menimang-nimang Naruto sambil sesekali mengelus pipi halus Naruto.

"Itachi bener loh, Naru-chan… jangan nangis, ya." suara Pein tak kalah lembut dengan suara Itachi.

Oweekkk! Oeweekkk! Tangis Naruto bertambah dasyat.

"Waduh! Gimana ini Itachi? Naru-chan nangis terus! Apa dia lapar, ya?" tanya Pein cemas sambil mengigiti bibir bawahnya.

"Gue juga nggak tau Pein. Kita harus gimana dong? Ini kan masih di dalam hutan" Itachi tak kalah cemas dan frustasi.

"Kalau dia haus…" Pein menoleh kanan kiri "Argh! Itu dia!" Pein menunjuk ke suatu tempat.

"Apanya?" tanya Itachi penasaran kemudian melihat apa yang ditunjuk oleh Pein.

"Itu!" tunjuk Pein

"Tupai? Buat apa? Disate? Dibakar? Gila lo! Naru-chan kan masih bayi! Masa lo suruh makan tupai!" bentak Itachi kesal kemudian ngejitak Pein.

"Bukan tupainya bego! Tapi kelapanya!" seru Pein dongkol sambil mengelus bekas jitakan Itachi.

"Buat apa tu kelapa?" tanya Itachi.

"Lo pernah dengar lagu ini nggak?" Pein kembali mengatur nafasnya kemudian mulai bernyanyi "Pok ame-ame belalang kupu-kupu, siang makan nasi kalau malam minum susu. Susunya lemak manis 'santan kelapa muda' adik jangan nangis ku upah 'kelapa muda'" suara cempreng Pein berakhir sudah, sedangkan Itachi mati-matian menahan tawa.

"Lo tau dari mana tuh lagu?" Itachi bertanya sambil menyembunyikan tawanya.

"Dari _kaasan_ gue, dulu waktu gue sering nangis, _kaasan_ gue sering nyanyiin lagu itu. Terus apa salahnya kalau kita praktekkan" jawab Pein polos.

"Yaudah, lo aja gih yang manjat sana!" perintah Itachi sambil menunjuk pohon kelapa dengan dagunya.

"Ogah! Lo nggak inget kejadian pas gue jatuh dari pohon rambutannya si Orochimaru? Gue sampe patah tulang tangan plus patah kaki tau! Bahkan gigi gue sampe ada yang copot!" protes Pein sambil nunjukkin giginya yang udah ompong.

"Itu mah salah lo kale! Siapa suruh lo molor di situ. Mana pakek ngigau yang nggak-nggak lagi! Udah, Cepet lo panjat tu pohon!"

"Lo tega banget ama gue, Chi! Nggak setia kawan lo! Lo aja yang manjat biar gue yang ng-"

Owweeekk! Oweeekk! Suara tangisan Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi. Itachi menatap Pein dengan pandangan membunuh seakan-akan Itachi berkata _"Lo pilih manjat tu pohon atau pulang dengan tubuh gosong!"_

"Ok… ok… gue yang manjat!" Pein memasang wajah pasrah.

Sekitar satu jam Pein habiskan hanya untuk memanjat pohon kelapa. Keringat mengalir deras di seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Mukanya merah semerah tomat sambil meluk-meluk batang kelapa dan gerakan manjatnya udah kayak ulat daun. Yuupp, silahkan kalian bayangkan sendiri bagaimana ekspresi Pein waktu manjat pohon kelapa itu. Setelah bersusah payah, akhirnya Pein sampai di puncak pohon kelapa. Pein beristirahat sejenak sambil mengusap peluh yang telah membanjiri tubuhnya.

"Pein!" teriak Itachi dari bawah.

"Apa?" sahut Pein dari atas.

"Lo turun gih! Naru-chan udah nggak nangis lagi! Malah sekarang dia ketawa!" teriak Itachi dari bawah sambil senyam-senyum gaje ke Naruto.

"Terus kelapanya?" tanya Pein.

"Udah, lo turun aja! Kelapanya nggak usah diambil! Lagian, kayaknya Naru-chan nggak laper atau haus! Jadi lo turun aja!" teriak Itachi lagi sambil mendongak ke arah Pein.

"Ha? Lo pikir manjat ni pohon mudah apa? Susah tau! Dan sekarang, waktu gue udah sampe di atas lo malah nyuruh gue turun! Gila lo!" seru Pein jengkel.

Jelas aja Pein jengkel! Dia udah capek-capek manjat, eh disuruh turun lagi. Jujur ya, author aja kalau di 'lecehkan' kayak gitu bisa langsung berubah jadi monster. Bisa ngehancurin apa aja yang ada di depan mata! Bahkan urat malu pun udah pada putus semua. Jadi, ya… gitu deh… *plak!

"Yaudah! Kalau lo nggak mau turun! Gue pulang duluan ya! Dah!" Itachi pergi meningglakan Pein.

"Woi! Itachi! Maksud gue bukan gitu! Woi Itachi! Jangan tinggalin gue! Kayaknya gue nggak bisa turun nih!" teriak Pein panik.

Itachi menghentikan langkah kakinya lalu menatap Pein dengan seringai meremehkan.

"Naik aja lo bisa! Masa turunya nggak bisa! Udah ah! Gue capek! Lo usaha sendiri aja ya! Jjaaaa!" Itachi berlari meninggalkan Pein sendirian.

"Hhhwwaaaa! Nyak! Babe! Tolongin Pein!" teriak Pein sambil bercucuran air mata.

Yuuchan no Haru999

Itachi terus berjalan menyusuri hutan. Tak berapa lama kemudian sampailah dia di rumah kediaman akatsuki. Sebuah rumah yang tak terlalu elit dan juga tak terlalu sederhana. Tidak terlalu luas juga tidak terlalu sempit. Itachi mengetuk pintu rumah itu.

Tok! Tok! Tok! "Haloha! Siapa di dalam?" teriak Itachi dari luar. Tak beberapa lama kemudian terdengar jawaban dari dalam rumah.

"Haloha! Di dalam, Tobi anak baek! Siapa di luar?" jawab Tobi dari dalam rumah.

"Haloha! Di luar Itachi! Bukain pintunya dong!" balas Itachi dari luar rumah.

"Haloha! Tobi di sini! Kalau mau masuk, silahkan sebutkan kata sandinya!" sahut Tobi lagi dari dalam rumah.

_"Kata sandi? Sejak kapan ni rumah pake kata sandi?" _ tanya Itachi dalam hati.

"Haloha! Ada orang di luar? Kalau mau masuk silahkan sebutkan kata sandinya!" Tobi kembali bertanya.

"A-ano, kalau boleh tau… kata sandinya apa ya? Boleh nggak gue masuk tanpa harus nyebutin kata sandi?" Itachi bertanya dengan muka pasrah.

"Lo harus nyebutin kata sandinya dulu!" seru Tobi sambil makan lollipop.

"Gue kan nggak tau kata sandinya! Gimana bisa gue masuk!" jawab Itachi kesal.

_"Bener juga" _Tobi bergumam dalam hati sambil mengangguk-angguk mantap.

"Haloha! ada orang di dalam? Tolong sebutkan kata sandinya biar gue bisa masuk!" teriak Itachi sambil mengedor-gedor pintu.

"Kata sandinya, 14 + 2 sama dengan berapa? Hayo jawab! Jangan sampai salah ya! Karena jawaban dari pertanyaan ini adalah kata sandi yang sesungguhnya!" Tobi berkata dengan semangat sambil loncat-loncat gaje.

"Hmm, 14 + 2 ya? Pertanyaan yang mudah! Jawabanya enam belas! Benarkan? Cepat bukain pintunya!" teriak Itachi nggak sabaran.

"Enam belas? Maaf jawaban anda salah! Anda tidak berhak masuk! Silahkan menunggu di luar sampai Konan-nee pulang!" setelah berkata demikian Tobi pergi menuju ruang makan.

"Woi! Tobi! Bukain pintunya! Di mana-mana 14 + 2 = 16! Gimana mungkin bisa salah!" Itachi mengedor-godor frustasi.

Itachi yang kelelahan kemudian menatap wajah Naruto. Sementara Naruto tertawa senang melihata wajah Itachi yang sangat menyedihkan. Mungkin ini adalah karma yang di jatuhkan pada Itachi karena telah meninggalkan Pein di hutan sendirian.

"Ciluuppp… Baaa!" kata Itachi sambil membuka menutup wajanya dengan satu tangan dan itu membuat Naruto tertawa.

"Woi! Itachi! Lo kenapa? Ketawa-ketawa gaje? Sendirian pula," sapa Sasori sambil berjalan mendekati Itachi yang duduk selonjoran di depan pintu.

"Siapa bilang gue sendirian?" tanya Itachi datar.

"Astakjim! Itachi! Gu-gue nggak nyangka kalau lo udah punya anak! Astaga! Siapa tu kaasannya? Gyyaaa! Manis banget!" teriak Sasori heboh "Sini biar gue yang gendong!" lanjutnya kemudian menggendong tubuh mungil Naruto yang mungkin sekarang umurnya tiga bulanan.

"Tuh! Udah gue duga! Dia emang manis banget kayak Sasuke! Kira-kira lo setuju nggak kalau Naruto jadi ukenya Sasuke?" tanya Itachi mengebu-gebu.

"Jadi namanya Naruto, ya? Nama yang bagus! Dari pada buat Sasuke, mending jadi uke gue!" seru Sasori heboh.

"Eh! Sasori, lo tau nggak kata sandi rumah? Gue nggak boleh masuk gara-gara nggak bisa jawab 14 + 2, padahal udah gue jawab enam belas! Tapi kata Tobi jawaban gue salah!" Itachi memasang wajah jengkel. Sasori mengetuk pintu.

"Haloha! Di sini Sasori! Bukain pintunya dong!" Sasori mengulangi kalimat Itachi.

"Haloha! Di sini Tobi anak baek! Kalau mau masuk silahkan sebutkan kata sandinya!" Jawab Tobi dari dalam.

"14 + 2 = 142" seru Sasori.

"Baiklah! Kata sandi diterima! Silahkan masuk!" Tobi membukakan pintu. Itachi sweatdrop.

"Lho! Ada Itachi-nii ea… Pein-nii mana?" tanya Tobi polos sambil melihat ke sekeliling halaman rumah.

Bletak! Itachi memukul kepala Tobi dengan _genta_. Kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Huft! sangat disayangkan seorang Uchiha tak mampu menahan emosi.

"Hiks… hiks… kenapa Itachi-nii mukul Tobi hiks… hiks… apa salah Tobi… hiks… hiks… huweee!" Tobi menangis meraung-raung sambil guling-gulingan di lantai.

"Eh! Tobi, Lo kan udah gede! Jangan kayak anak kecil dong," Sasori menasehati Tobi.

"Habis, Itachi-nii jahat banget sama Tobi hiks… hiks… padahalkan, Tobi anak baek hiks… hiks…" ucap Tobi sambil nangis terisak.

"Eh, Bi… mending lo liat ini…" Sasori memperlihatkan Naruto pada Tobi.

"Huuuaaaa! Ini anak Saso-nii?" tanya Tobi dengan wajah kaget dan begerak mundur selangkah.

"Bukan, ini anaknya Itachi" jawab Sasori sok tau.

"Se-sejak kapan Ita-nii punya anak?" Tobi tergagap.

"Entahlah…" jawab Sasori lagi sambil senyam-senyum ke Naruto.

_"Haloha! Di sini Konan! Siapa di sana?" teriak Konan dari luar rumah. _Teriakan Konan memutus percakapan antara Sasori dan Tobi.

**(skip)**

Malam ini, akatsuki berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Di mana di dalam ruangan itu terdapat meja bundar sedangkan akatsuki duduk mengelilingi meja itu. Mereka sibuk menyaksikan betapa manisnya wajah Naruto. Maklumlah, jarang-jarang ada anak kecil di sekitar lingkungan tempat tinggal akatsuki. Tobi yang merasa tidak di perhatikan lagi, mulai mencari cara untuk memperoleh perhatian.

"Arrrgggkkk! Ittai…" rintih Tobi kesakitan, dia terjatuh dari kursi dan kepalanya membentur lantai. Kalau mau jujur, sih… sebenarnya Tobi sengaja ngejatuhin tubuhnya biar perhatian anggota akatsuki lainnya beralih ke dia. Tapi sepertinya semua yang di lakuin Tobi sia-sia belaka. Kenapa? Karena nggak ada sepasang mata pun melihat bahkan'melirik' pun tidak.

Hal ini semakin membuat Tobi kesal. Selama ini tak ada seorang pun yang membiarkannya terluka seujung upil pun. Tapi sekarang? Wah! Tak ada seorangpun yang memperdulikannya! Semua sibuk mengagumi Naruto. Tak putus akal, Tobi mencoba tindakan ekstrim. Dia mencoba adegan jatuh dari tangga.

"Gyyyaaaaa!" teriak Tobi sambil jatuh terguling-guling pada setiap anak tangga. Namun, tak ada yang menyadari teriakan Tobi.

"Arrrrgggg!" teriak Tobi lagi sambil memasang wajah memelas.

"Lo kenapa Bi?" akhirnya Zetsu melihat Tobi yang jatuh dengan posisi tubuh terlentang. Ada sedikit darah di sekitar keningnya.

"Hiks… hiks… To-tobi jatuh dari tangga…" katanya sambil terisak. Dia memasang wajah semenderita mungkin agar ada yang mau memperhatikanya.

"Kalau jatuh, ya berdiri lagi! Gitu aja kok repot!" seru Zetsu sambil melengos.

Jahat! Pikir Tobi. Dia menangis dalam diam, tak menyangka posisinya sebagai anak kesayangan mampu digeser hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam. Tobi menatap pemandangan di depanya dengan tatapan tidak suka. Kemudian berjanji akan menyingkirkan jauh-jauh si kuning menyebalkan itu! Tobi lalu berlari menuju kamar dan menutup pintunya dengan kasar.

Ya, boleh jadi para anggota akatsuki *-Tobi dan Pein* bersenang-senang malam ini. Tapi, akan ada sesuatu yang 'menarik' saat fajar menyingsing ke esok harinya. Saat semua sibuk bermain dengan Naruto, terdengar suara pintu diketuk.

Tok! Tok! Tok! "Di s-sini Pein! Bu-buk-kain pi-pintunya dong!" teriak Pein dengan suara terbata-bata.

Semua yang ada di dalam yang mendengar suara Pein segera berjalan menuju pintu. Dan saat pintu dibuka mereka berteriak histeris saat menlihat kondisi tubuh Pein.

"Pein!" teriak semua nggota akatsuki *-Pein dan Tobi*

"Lo kenapa Pein?" tanya Konan sambil menatap Pein dengan tatapan seakan-akan berkata _'kasian banget sih lo!'_

"Tolong jangan tanya!" jawab Pein ketus kemudian berjalan tertatih-tatih sambil memegang pinggangnya.

**TBC**

Udah ah… sekian dulu chap 2 kali ini, udah Yuu kasih tau kan kalau ini baru **'permulaan…'** berarti masih ada kegiatan **'ekstra'** yang bakal menunggu dan memenuhi hari-hari akatsuki. Sebenarnya Yuu ngerasa ini bukan Fic bergenre humor, habis nggak ada lucu-lucunya _. Jujur, Yuu mengalami banyak kesulitan buat nulis yang namanya fict HUMOR. Padahal Yuu suka fict humor, tapi nggak bisa buat fict bergenre HUMOR . #PUNDUNG!

Di fic chap 2 akatsukinya kurang maksimal, ea? Yuu juga ngerasa demikian, tapi Yuu usahain deh… di chap 3 bakal lebih baik dari yang di chap 2. Dan untuk adegan MinaKushi, kayaknya mereka juga bakalan sering ngekor di setiap chap. Bahkan Yuu sempat berpikir mau melibatkan akatsuki dalam perang antara Matahari dan Bulan. Huft! Pikiran yang aneh! _

Ada yang mau ngasih tips gimana cara bikin fict humor, nggak? Kalau ada silahkan ketik REG (spasi) HUMOR kirim ke 999 #dirajam! Eh, maksud Yuu silahkan REVIEW…

Oh ya, Yuu punya tebakan nih… kalau berminat silahkan jawab waktu review… pertanyaannya:

Tolong buktikan kalau 3x3 = 0, 4x4= 0 dan 5x5= 0

Trus jika 4+5= 41, 6+3= 57, 3+28= 121 kalau 14+20=… (?)

Yuu sangat membutuhkan kritik dan saran dari senpai, readers and flamers. Yuu juga menerima flame, asalkan flame itu bermutu dan mampu membimbing Yuu agar menjadi lebih baik lagi. Terima kasih sesudah dan sebelumnya! REVIEW YACH!

^_^ Yuuchan no Haru999 ^_^


End file.
